battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ken Haneyuki/Creating My Own Cards - The Wonderland Series
After a long while I finally made an update! Hurray~~ Hello people, I am creating a set of cards featuring The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. I make the cards in Trade Cards Online as dream cards. I will update this blog as more cards are made. This is the list of cards that I made. http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/selectCard/goal/DC/game_id/76/filter_author/unknownkira (You might need to enter the link more than 1 time.) If anyone has a suitable image for the cards please post a link here. =) The WonderlandHero Alice Yellow, X-Rare, Supreme Hero/Divine Spirit, Cost 7, 3 Yellow reduction, 1 Yellow symbol Lv1: 1 core, 5000 BP / Lv2: 2 core, 7000 BP / Lv3: 5 core, 13000 BP Your Spirit is Destroyed) If you have 3 or less life, summon this spirit. After that, target 2 opponent's spirits. The targeted spirits cannot attack/block until end of turn. Lv1-Lv2-Lv3 Holy Life (When Attacks) When your opponent loses life due to this spirit's attack, move 1 core from the void to your life. Lv3 (When Battles) You can use a yellow magic card with burst effect's (Flash) effect without paying the cost during the flash timing. After the effect resolves, you can choose to activate the (Flash) effect 1 more time or the card's burst effect, ignoring the condition. The Wonderland White-Rabbit Yellow, Common, Imaginary Beast, Cost 3, 2 Yellow reduction, 1 Yellow symbol Lv1: 1 core, 3000 BP / Lv2: 2 core, 4000 BP / Lv3: 4 core, 5000 BP Lv2-Lv3 All your spirits with "Wonderland" in their name cannot be blocked by opponent's spirits with cost 3 or less. The Fantasy World Wonderland Yellow, Common, Nexus, Cost 3, 1 Yellow reduction, 1 Yellow symbol Lv1: 0 core / Lv2: 2 core Lv1-Lv2 All your cards with "Wonderland" in their name gain 1 yellow cost reduction. Lv2 (Your End Step) Refresh all your spirits with "Wonderland" in their name. The Wonderland Chessire-Cat Yellow, Master Rare, Great General/Hunter Beast, Cost 7, 2 Yellow reduction, 1 Yellow symbol Lv1: 1 core, 5000 BP / Lv2: 2 core, 6000 BP / Lv3: 4 core, 9000 BP While you have a burst set, this spirit card in your hand is cost 5. Lv1-Lv2-Lv3 (Your Main Step) While you have a burst set, all the cards in your hand costs 1 less. Lv2-Lv3 When your spirits are destroyed by the opponent, refresh 1 of your spirits in the family "Supreme Hero"/"Great General". The Wonderland Caterpillar Green, Uncommon, Parasite/Imaginary Beast, Cost 3, 1 Green reduction, 1 Green symbol Lv1: 1 core, 1000 BP / Lv2: 2 core, 2000 BP Lv1-Lv2 This card is also treated as a Yellow spirit. Lv2 (Your Attack Step) While you have a burst set, your opponent cannot activate any burst effect. Drink Me! Yellow, Common, Magic/Burst, Cost 3, 1 Yellow reduction opponent's spirits attack) Target 1 of your spirits. During this turn, when the targeted spirit blocks and is destroyed by battle, the targeted spirit remains on the field, exhausted instead. After that, by paying the cost, activate this card's (Flash) effect. (Flash) Target 1 opponent's spirit. During this turn, the targeted spirit cannot attack and cannot decrease your life. The Wonderland Mad-Hatter Yellow, X-Rare, Supreme Hero/Magician, Cost 12, 6 Yellow reduction, 1 Yellow symbol Lv1: 1 core, 8000 BP / Lv2: 2 core, 10000 BP / Lv3: 3 core, 15000 BP opponent's "When this spirit/brave is summoned" effect activates) Summon this spirit. After that, for each yellow symbol on your field, you can reveal 1 card from the top of your deck. From the revealed cards, you can choose 1 card with burst effect and set it. Return the remaining cards to the bottom of your deck. Lv1-Lv2-Lv3 (When Battles) Target 1 opponent's spirit. Targeted spirit cannot attack/block until end of turn. Lv2-Lv3 (When your burst activates) If the activated burst is a magic card, you can activate the card's (Flash) or (Main) effect without paying the cost. The Wonderland March-Hare Green, Uncommon, Great General/Blade Beast, Cost 4, 1 Yellow and 1 Green reductiom, 1 Green symbol Lv1: 1 core, 2000 BP / Lv2: 3 core, 5000 BP Lv2 (Opponent's Start Step) If this spirit is unexhausted, by exhausting this spirit, reveal 1 card from the top of your deck. If there are spirits with cost 4 or less among the revealed cards, you can summon 1 without paying the cost. The remaining cards are added to your hand. This effect can only be used once per turn. The DreamKnife Vorpal-Blade Purple, X-Rare, Exalted Sword, Cost 6, 2 Purple & 2 Yellow reduction, 1 Purple Symbol Lv1: 1 core, 5000 BP/ Brave: 0 core, +5000 BP/ Brave condition: Cost 5 or more Lv1 (When Summoned) Draw 1 card from your deck and return 1 magic card from your trash to your hand. Braved (When Brave Attacks) Choose up to three opposing Spirits, move 1 core from each of those Spirits to the void. For each Spirit depleted by this effect, draw 1 card from your deck. The Tea Time of Madness Yellow & Purple, Rare, Nexus, Cost 5, 2 Yellow & 1 Purple reduction, 1 Yellow & 1 Purple Symbol Lv1: 0 core, Lv2: 2 core Lv1Lv2 (Your Draw Step) Instead of drawing a card from your deck, you can return 1 card from your trash to your hand. Lv2 (During Your Turn) When you use a magic card, after it's effect resolves, you may reveal one of your set burst, if it's burst condition is (After opponent's "When this spirit/brave is summoned" effect activates), activate the burst effect of that card. Category:Blog posts